


Dress Blues

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks a certain Colonel looks mighty fine in his dress uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Blues

**Author's Note:**

> LOL! Sam isn’t the only one who thinks Jack looks hot in his dress blues and shades.*g* 
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted September 2001.

DRESS BLUES

Holy Hannah, he looked so hot! Sam could barely keep her eyes off O’Neill, so she tried to focus on the small flame-lit altar, which served as the focal point for the ceremony. She had to get a grip! They were at a memorial service, for heaven’s sake! And all she could think about was how a certain Colonel looked in his dress blues? What kind of person was she, anyway? Though she had only known Omac slightly, she still had respected him—and should be respectful at his funeral. The Colonel shifted restlessly, the overcast sunlight glinting dimly off his sunglasses. She felt her knees go weak. Get it together, girl, she told herself, concentrate on the words of the eulogy. The speaker droned on and she found her mind wandering, as she continued to discreetly ogle her Colonel.

Sam let her thoughts drift back to a mere six hours earlier, when Travelle had first contacted them regarding Omac’s funeral, and her request for SG-1’s attendance. She had barely had enough time to rush to her house and hurriedly pull together her dress uniform, immensely thankful that she had actually remembered to pick it up from the cleaners earlier that week. She knew the Colonel had done the same thing—headed to his house to get his dress uniform, even though she hadn’t seen him again until after the initial briefing, when they were all in the embarkation room. She really couldn’t help it that it took her longer to get dressed-up then the guys.

Huddling a little deeper in her coat; Sam shivered as a brisk breeze blew through the small area where they stood. Thank goodness Travelle had warned them about the weather, she glanced over at the Colonel again as he stood impassively next to Teal’c. She hadn’t truly realized the full effect of the Colonel’s current attire until they had emerged on the other side of the wormhole and he had put his sunglasses on. No man should be allowed to look as scrumptious as he did, she decided, and had told him so. She grinned, and then remembering where she was, coughed a little, covering her mouth—and her grin—with her hand. Funeral, remember, funeral, she told herself.

After Travelle’s assistant had greeted them at the Stargate, Sam had deliberately lagged behind a bit as Daniel and Teal’c walked off with their escort. The Colonel had stopped to wait for her to catch up, as she’d known he would, and as she had come up to his side she’d murmured, "May I say, sir, that you look exceptionally fine today." He had glanced sideways at her, his lips twitching, as if trying not to smile. "And if we weren’t in the middle of this plaza, I would be on you so fast…." She had slowly licked her lips, her eyes surveying him boldly. Sam couldn’t see his eyes, shielded as they were by his sunglasses, but knew by the way his jaw tightened and his hands had clenched at his sides that she had his full attention. Giving him a saucy smile, she had left him standing there—speechless, while she hurried to catch up with the rest of their party. Oh, she knew there’d be hell to pay later…in fact, she was counting on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Focus on the flame, Jack repeated the mantra to himself, focus on the flame. Try as he might though, he couldn’t get Sam’s earlier comments out of his mind. He thought he heard her cough and glanced briefly in her direction—she seemed her usual cool and collected self, looking incredibly elegant in her dress blues. Turning his gaze back to the speaker, he let his mind drift back to their arrival on Tollana. Damn, what had Sam been thinking? Coming onto him on their way to a funeral, for crying out loud. It had taken him several long minutes to regain his composure and ‘calm’ down a certain part of his anatomy as he’d watched her sashay away from him after her impudent comments. He had been positive there was an extra bit of swing in her hips as she’d walked away, her long legs looking even longer in the heels she wore.

Lost in his thoughts, Jack was suddenly filled with the need to see those gorgeous legs again and unable to help himself, he sneaked a quick look in Sam’s direction. Unbidden, his mind was suddenly filled with the image of those long legs wrapped around him. He shifted a bit restlessly at his body’s immediate response to that mental picture, thankful (once again) that they were out-of-doors and he had a long coat on. Deep breaths, he ordered himself—deep breaths and think sad thoughts. But the only thought he could bring to mind was whether Sam had on panty hose or stockings—and how soon he’d be able to find out.

 

***********************************

 

Sam walked briskly towards their locker room, anxious to change out of her dress uniform and report to the briefing. The guys had been released from their abbreviated post-mission exams at least fifteen minutes ago; she needed to get a move on so she wouldn’t be late. She thought about the message Narim had sent them, he was obviously trying to warn them—too bad he couldn’t have been a little more specific. Reaching their locker room, she opened the door, letting it swing shut behind her as she quickly crossed to her locker. She had just stepped in to her small cubbyhole when she sensed movement behind her, and before she could even react, strong arms came around her, trapping her within their embrace. She stiffened briefly, but when she felt the familiar planes of his body, smelled the combination of soap and after-shave that was uniquely his, she allowed herself to relax into his arms. Sam felt warm lips nuzzle her neck as her lover’s arms tightened around her.

"That was dirty pool you were playing earlier today, Major," Jack murmured in her ear, then gently bit the lobe before sucking it into his mouth.

"Jack," she whimpered softly as one of his hands slid down to her belly, pulling her more firmly against him. Sam could feel his growing erection pressing into her. She rubbed her butt against him, and smiled when she heard his answering groan.

"I have got to know," he growled in her ear, as she felt the hand on her belly move in a smooth caress down her hip and begin tugging at the hem of her skirt. Working his hand up under her skirt, he slid it slowly up her nylon-covered thigh. Sam unconsciously held her breath as she felt his warm hand make contact with the bare skin at the top of her stockings, his fingers toying slightly with the tab of her garter. Holding her like he was, she could feel his whole body shudder against hers as he groaned, "God, Sam…what are you trying to do to me?"

Spinning her around, he wrapped his arms tightly about her, pulling her into a hungry embrace, his mouth covering hers, forcing her lips apart as his tongue demanded entrance. Sam gladly opened her mouth to him, tongues meeting as they tried to devour each other. Lost in a haze of sensual pleasure, she cried out quietly when he pulled his mouth away from hers and held her at arms length. She looked dazedly at him.

"We’ll continue this discussion tonight, Carter." She could barely focus on his words as he continued in a strained voice, "Right now you’re late for the briefing."

Sam nodded, trying to pull herself together. "Yes, sir."

He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then turned and left the locker room, the door slamming shut behind him. She leaned against the wall, bringing her hand up to trace her swollen lips. She smiled and shivered slightly as she thought about the coming evening.

*******************************

Sam’s stomach growled. She checked her watch—good grief, it was later than she had thought! She’d told Jack she’d be home by 1930 and it was almost 2000! Quickly shutting down her laptop and closing up the lab, Sam made a fast trip to the locker room to grab her coat—and a granola bar—before heading to the elevator. She munched on the granola bar as she waited for the elevator, wondering idly if Jack would have dinner waiting—or, she grinned in anticipation—if he had something else planned. Roused out of her speculation of what awaited her at O’Neill’s house by the arrival of the elevator, she nodded absently to the two SF’s who exited, and made her ascent to the surface.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Where the hell was she? Jack checked his watch for at least the hundredth time since 1930, then smoothed his cuff and jacket sleeve back down. Tugging a bit on his collar, he was beginning to wonder whether playing out this fantasy was such a wise idea. Just as he was debating whether to go and change, he heard the distinctive sound of Sam’s Volvo pulling into the driveway. Grinning, he crossed the room to where his hat lay, and putting it on, went to wait by the door.

When he finally heard her footsteps on the porch, he opened the door and she simply stood there—keys dangling from her hand—staring at him, whatever she had been about to say obviously dying on her lips. He was pleased to note the surprised look on her face quickly changed to one of blatant desire as she took in his appearance. He didn’t say anything, however, just held the door open for her. Once she was inside, he turned to face her and before she could say anything he barked out, "You’re late, airman."

Years of training kicked into gear and dropping her briefcase and keys, she snapped to attention. "Yes, sir." She schooled her expression to one of careful neutrality. "I’m sorry, sir."

Jack stood silently a few feet from her; he could see her cheeks start to color as he let his gaze wander deliberately over her body, her luscious figure only partially hidden by the bulky jacket and fatigues she wore. As she stood carefully at attention, he could tell she was trying hard not to let her eyes wander over his blue clad figure—and failing miserably. Trying to suppress a grin, he drawled, "Like what you see, Major?"

‘Yes, sir," she replied smartly, even though he thought he could detect a slight tremor in her voice.

He casually approached her; she continued to stand stiffly at attention, keeping her eyes focused somewhere over his left shoulder. He didn’t stop advancing until he was practically nose to nose with her, the brim of his cap just brushing her bangs. Being this close to her practically overwhelmed his senses—the heat he could feel emanating from her, the smell that was uniquely hers, all serving to send him into sensory overload.

He watched her eyes drift shut as he tilted his head and leaned into her, planting soft kisses on her throat. "So, you’ve got a ‘thing’ for men in uniform, Carter?" he murmured, his lips brushing her neck, his tongue reaching out to delicately taste her flesh. He felt her start to sag and placed steadying hands on her shoulders as he continued placing soft, biting kisses on her neck.

"Only certain men," she moaned.

Pulling away so he could see her face, his whole body tightened with desire as she whimpered. Her eyes fluttered open, her luminous blue gaze full of desire and bewilderment as she looked at him. Groaning inwardly at her immediate response to him, he doggedly kept with his game and murmured, "Only certain men, what?"

"Only certain men, sir," she responded automatically, her voice strained.

Jack grinned, sliding his hands down her arms to her waist, then teasingly running them up her chest, gently brushing her breasts as he grabbed the edges of her jacket, tugging it down her shoulders. "So," he asked conversationally, "only certain men…General Hammond, perhaps?"

"No, sir," she responded a bit more firmly, her blue eyes now flashing with suppressed amusement as she helped him by shrugging out of the jacket.

Tossing her jacket aside, he cocked his head to the side, studying her flushed appearance. Bringing his hands to her waist next, he tugged on her T-shirt. "Sergeant Davis, then?"

Sam giggled, but quickly schooled her expression to one of casual indifference when he looked sharply at her. "No, sir, not Davis."

"Ah, I see," he murmured. Pulling the shirt quickly over her head he asked, "Then who, Major?"

Having Sam standing before him, clad only in her bra and fatigue pants—while he remained fully clothed—began to take its toll on his control. Jack was suddenly unsure how much longer he could keep on with their ‘game’. Reaching out with one finger, he delicately traced a line down her neck to between her breasts, his arousal kicking into full gear as he felt her shiver at his touch. Just as he was about to pull her back into his arms, her husky voice broke into the silence. "With all due respect, sir," she all but moaned, "shut up and kiss me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To hell with his ‘game’, Sam decided all of a sudden, giving into her desire. Reaching out quickly, she grabbed Jack by his regulation tie, pulling him towards her. Her unexpected movement caught him by surprise, and he lost his balance, stumbling against her. Automatically stepping back, Sam found herself pinned against the door, Jack quickly supported himself, bracing his hands against the doorframe, by her shoulders.

"Much better," she purred, tugging on his tie again and using her free hand to remove his hat, tossing it aside. His pleased grin barely registered as his mouth descended to hers, brushing her lips with soft teasing touches. She growled in frustration and heard him chuckle as she slipped her hand from his shoulder to the back of his head, her fingers threading through his hair. Forcing him closer, she managed to catch his lower lip between her teeth, and with a groan, he acceded to her demand, kissing her fully.

Relaxing a bit against the door, Sam let it support her as she hungrily returned Jack’s kiss, opening her mouth to the insistent pressure of his teeth and tongue. Releasing her grip on his tie, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him even closer. He shifted slightly, sliding one of his legs between hers, then pulled her hips sharply against his with a hand on her butt. Moaning softly into his mouth, Sam began slowly rocking her pelvis against him. Lost in the sensual haze created by his touch and his kisses, it took several minutes for Sam to register that the medals on his uniform coat were digging into the exposed skin of her chest. She pulled her mouth away from his, and panting slightly, murmured, "Jack…."

"Hmm?" his lips left her mouth and began tracing a wet trail of kisses across her cheek to her ear. Wedging an arm between them, she pushed against his chest. "What?" he questioned, pulling back to look at her face.

"Your medals," she explained. He looked down, seeing the slightly reddened indentations above her right breast.

"Sorry, babe," he apologized, and lowering his head, tenderly kissed and nuzzled at her breast.

"Jack," she pleaded breathlessly, the feel of his lips on her breast making her knees even weaker as she clung to his shoulders for support, clutching his jacket tightly. "Can we take this to the bedroom?"

"Good idea," he muttered, then surprised her by swinging her up into his arms. Looping her arms around his neck, she buried her face against his throat. Nuzzling his ear, she sighed contentedly as he made his way through the dark house to the bedroom. Striding across to the bed, he gently tossed her onto it, then switched on the bedside lamp, it’s soft glow illuminating the room.

Sam lay back against the pillows, watching eagerly as Jack quickly undid the laces on her boots, pulling them off. He cast them aside, then reached for the waistband of her pants, undoing the button and zip. She lifted her hips to help him as he tugged them and her panties down her legs, the garments unceremoniously joining her boots on the floor. Her bra quickly followed, tossed onto the floor with the rest of her discarded clothing. Jack stood back then, as she lay naked before him, surveying his handiwork.

"Jack," she murmured enticingly, holding out her arms to him.

"In a minute, Sam." He started undoing the buttons of his jacket, his twinkling brown eyes never leaving her. "Just need to take care of this."

What followed next for Sam, were long minutes of sheer torture, as Jack calmly and methodically undressed. Each movement seemingly calculated and deliberate as he first removed his coat, carefully hanging it in the closet. His tie came next, meticulously folded and put away. Jack silently removed his cufflinks, setting them on the dresser, turning back to face her as he casually started unbuttoning his shirt.

He was driving her insane! And he was doing it on purpose, of this she was sure, as ‘punishment’ for what she’d said to him before the memorial service. Her eyes remained helplessly glued to him as he shrugged out of his shirt, and then his undershirt, tossing them aside. She whimpered faintly as she watched him finally reach for his belt, and had confirmation that he knew exactly how he affected her, as his lips curved into a wicked smile.

"Something wrong, Sam?" he drawled, as he slipped the belt through its loops and began unfastening his trousers.

"Jack, you're making me crazy!" she cried.

"Payback’s a bitch, Sam," he smirked, as he removed his trousers and boxers, carefully hanging his dress pants in the closet. When he at last turned and approached the bed, Sam sprang to her knees and grabbed one of his arms, pulling him down onto the bed. Catching him by surprise, she pressed her advantage and pinned him, flat on his back, to the bed.

Straddling his hips and holding his arms down on the mattress, on either side of his head, she grinned wickedly. "Yeah, it is, isn’t it?" It was her turn to gloat as she wriggled her hips, rubbing her soft flesh against his burgeoning erection. His hips jerked convulsively against her and he groaned as she let more of her weight sink onto him.

"You don’t fight fair, Sam," he ground out as she leaned down against him, rubbing her breasts against his chest, nuzzling his ear.

"Look who’s talking about playing fair," she murmured in his ear, tracing the rim with her tongue. His hips moved against hers again and she knew it would only be a matter of time before he took control of the situation. Not that she minded, she smiled against his neck as she rubbed her belly against his straining erection while running her tongue slowly along his jaw. In fact, she quite liked it when Jack was forceful. Upon reaching his mouth, she teased him for long moments with fleeting, tender kisses, until finally she couldn’t stand it any longer, and releasing his hands, wrapped her arms around him and engaged him in a deeply erotic kiss. Her lips pressed against his and she stroked them urgently with her tongue. Jack quickly opened his mouth to her questing tongue, sucking it deeply into his mouth, his hands coming up to cradle her head as he began guiding her movements, angling her head for the deepest contact.

Breaking the kiss, Sam pulled back and smiled down at the flushed face of her lover, his eyes dark pools of desire. Raising up, she steadied herself with one of her hands on his shoulder, lightly running the nails of her free hand down his chest, smiling in approval at his soft moan of pleasure. Lifting her hips up slightly, she trailed her hand delicately down to his groin and gently grasped his penis. His hips jerked at her touch, her name a harsh groan on his lips as he reached out and tightly grasped her hips. Guiding him to her, she slowly lowered herself onto his rock-hard penis, sighing sweetly at the exquisite sensations induced by the gentle stretching of her flesh as she took him into her body. Settling her weight back down on him and bracing herself with both hands on his shoulders, Sam began slowly rocking her hips against him.

She set a leisurely pace, intent on taking full advantage of her position, moving with controlled precision. She didn’t object though, as Jack subtly helped her, his hands on her hips helping to guide her as he moved in synchrony with her. Panting softly, she leaned down to kiss him, moaning into his mouth as one of his hands left her hip to fondle her breasts, his clever fingers tugging and pinching carefully at her nipples. Sinking into the pool of desire created by his hands, his mouth and his body, Sam shuddered and sagged onto her forearms. "Oh, god, Jack…" she moaned, and curving her hands around his shoulders, she buried her face in hollow of his shoulder and began moving her hips in earnest.

Sensation spiraled out of control, and Sam cried out softly as Jack moved one of his hands between their joined bodies, seeking out and caressing her sensitive bud. Her every breath became a soft cry as he skillfully applied just the right amount of pressure, his insistent touch soon forcing her into a shattering climax. Practically sobbing out his name, her whole body convulsed against his for long moments, as she surrendered to ecstasy.

Lost in the sensual haze induced by her powerful orgasm, Sam was barely conscious of Jack’s hands as they glided in long, smooth strokes down her back. Feeling his muscles suddenly tense and his arms wrap tightly around her, she had enough awareness to quickly cling to his shoulders as he shifted, turning their bodies swiftly, so that she was now the one on her back. She moved with him easily, bringing her knees up so he could settle comfortably between them, moaning helplessly at the renewed feel of him pressing even deeper into her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clinging to his control by a mere thread, Jack still indulged in several long moments of studying the flushed and definitely pleased face of his lover. Her blue eyes heavy lidded with contentment, her lips curved into a languorous and self-satisfied smile, her arms and legs draped around him as she waited for him to join her in rapture. "Jack," she murmured huskily, her eyes blazing brightly; that one, softly uttered word telling him of all her love and desire.

"Sam, love…" he groaned, tightening his arms around her and giving into the powerful need that still rode him hard. Thrusting heavily, he moved forcefully within her, seeking the ultimate release within her soft and willing body. He heard her voice—dimly, urging him on; felt her hands glide soothingly over his back and sides as he strained against her, and realized his control was rapidly slipping away as the first pulses of his climax surged through him. With a harsh cry that was Sam’s name, he ground his hips against her, pouring himself into her silky depths as he submitted to his need.

Collapsing into her arms, Jack groaned softly, trying to immerse himself even deeper into Sam’s enveloping embrace. Breathing heavily, his body still jerked sporadically, as his senses slowly returned to reality. And, thank god, in this reality he was in Sam’s loving arms. Sighing contentedly, he allowed himself to sink deeper into her embrace, luxuriating in the feel of her fingers as they moved leisurely through his hair. Time seemed to slow down as they shared gentle touches in the silent intimacy that followed their intense lovemaking. Too soon however, it seemed, Jack felt Sam shift restlessly beneath him.

"Jack," she murmured softly.

"Sorry, babe." He groaned and shifted his weight, her legs falling from around his hips as he gently withdrew from her. Rolling to his side, he spooned her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her as he nuzzled her nape.

He heard her sigh, then her fingers threaded through his where his hand lay on her belly. "How long were you waiting for me, dressed in your uniform?"

Jack smiled. "Oh, since about 1900. I wanted to be ready, in case you got home early."

She chuckled, snuggling deeper into his embrace. "Sorry I was so late."

"S’okay." He tightened his arms around her; "It was worth the wait."

Pulling out of his arms, Sam rolled to face him, her eyes were serious as she looked at him. "You do know I’d love you even if you weren’t such a hottie in uniform?"

Jack grinned. "A hottie?" he questioned teasingly, raising an eyebrow. She blushed slightly, and his smile turned gentle as he reached out with a delicate touch, caressing her check. "I know," he murmured.

"Good," she gave him her most brilliant smile. "Because I’d love you—no matter what." She turned so she once more lay with her back to his chest, and sighed happily. "The uniform is just icing on the cake."

THE END


End file.
